Glodemon
Japanese: グロデモン (Gurodemon) Chinese: 故肉得怪物 (Gùròudé Guàiwù) Glodemon is a Fairy Type Digimon, she is the only digimon representing Communism. Story Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors and Super Fairilu Z During the third season of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors, she is working with Karen Hanamura who is the captain of Powa Protecting Squad or (PPS). Like everyone else, she pretend to be a villain for Powa Capability Test to Lip. She is very close to her partner and swear to do her job even if she has die for. She was defeated at the finale by Pilipinasmon. In Super Fairilu Z, She still partnered with Karen Hanamura and she help everyone with their plan to defeat the demon lord Edgar Cruz. At her near death part, her and Karen Hanamura's heart unite which impulse her potential to reach Ultimate Level and due to the strengh, she also reached Burst Mode. Digimon Adventure 04 This is the different Glodemon compare to her earlier counterpart, She is a vaccine type in this series whereas she is Data in her counterpart. She is an unknown digimon crashes to the ground as a digi-egg next to Christine Alcantara. She cannot digivolve without her partner's digi-essense. She digivolve into Glodelaniamon. Same goes when armor digivolving to Bolshevikmon. During a desperate battle against Claudia Jones, Christine's heart was dyed in anger and she assumed Glodemon could digivolve pass Glodelaniamon, she was forced to digivolve into a virus version of SocialistGlodelaniamon. She digivolve into a Ultimate Armor Digimon as Bolshevikmon against Claudia Jones' Chimairamon but this happened once. With Qinglongmon's power, everyone including Glodemon can finally digivolve into perfect without the need of crests from the former digidestined. So she achieve the true form of SocialistGlodelaniamon, but only 2 of them reach ultimate level. Then at the end, she achieve a higher form by jogressing with Crescemon to Quantumon. Special Attacks *'Fire Ball' (ファイアボール Faia Bōru) - Spawn a fire ball starting from her right hand, she can do multiple from both hands and throw them to opponent. *'Flare Blitz' (フレイルブリツ Fureiru Buritsu) - She set herself to fire, make a powerful jump and hit her opponent with her head. *'Fire Combo' (ファイアコンボ Faia Konbo) - Spin herself while throwing multiple fire balls to random direction, this attack is dangerous if Christine Alcantara can't avoid it. Other Forms Delamon (Baby I) デラモン This is lowest form of Glodemon, althrough it never appear in any series. She has no known special attack. She is a lesser type Laniamon (Baby II) ラニアモン This is lowest form of Glodemon to appear in any series, althrough it's a minor appearance and she digivolve into child form seconds later. Her only known attack is Fire Breath but that attack hasn't seen in any show. She is also an unknown type Glodelaniamon (Adult) グロデラニアモン This is her adult form, it is unknown when did Glodemon achieve this form for the first time in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors, althrough Glodemon rarely digivolve to this form automatically, In Digimon Adventure 04, she digivolve to this form for the first time at the first episode against Kuwagamon. She is a cyborg type Attacks *'Fire Blast' (ファイアブラスト Faia Burasuto) - Fire blast come out from her 火 mark. *'Almighty Claw' (オルマイティクロー Arumaiti Kurō) - Using her digizoid claws, she slash her opponent multiple times. *'Soviet Blast' (ソヴィエトブラスト Sovieto Burasuto) - Fires a stronger version of Fire Blast. *'Proud Tornado' (プラウドトルネド Puraudo Torunedo) - She spawn tornado to herself and use it to hit her opponent. Bolshevikmon (Armor/Ultimate) ボーシェヴィクモン Bolshevikmon was introduced by Akihiro Akagi to Xros Heart's official instagram and youtube as a spoiler. Bolshevikmon was created with Lip's crest of Communism which is now the Digi-mental of Communism. With it, Christine Alcantara able to armor digivolve Glodemon from her usual digivolution chart. Her digivolution quote is Ang tawag ng Inang Bayan (祖国の呼びかけ Sokoku no yobikake) then her name. The English translation is The call of the motherland. She is a holy knight type. Attacks *'Ultimate Communism' (オルティメートコッミュニシム Orutimēto Kommyunishimu) - Create a huge firebal and throw it at her opponent. *'Lenin Extreme' (レニンエクシトリム Renin Ekushitorimu) - This is a very hot laser beam. It is so hot, it could melt white digizoid. *'Stalin Kick' (セタリンキック Setarin Kikku) - A powerful kick. *'Patrotic Hymn' (パトリョティクヒーム Patoryotiku Hīmu) - She sings the Soviet Anthem but in a cuter form to make her opponent lose its motivation to fight temporarily. SocialistGlodelaniamon (Perfect) ソシャリツグロデラニアモン SocialistGlodelaniamon was introduced as MarxistGlodelaniamon in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors before Akihiro Akagi made her Ultimate Form design. He made an announcement that her name is SocialistGlodelaniamon after he announce his production to his new show, Super Fairilu Z. Like her adult level, it is unknown how she obtain this form. Her Digivolution is different in Digimon Adventure 04, while she digivolve normally in Super Fairilu Z, she digivolved with her vendetta axe in Digimon Adventure 04. She is a cyborg type. Attacks *'Vendetta Shot' (ヴェンデッタショト Vendetta Shoto) - Shoots laser from her Vendetta Axe. *'Soviet Rampage' (ソヴィエトラムページ Sovieto Ramupēji) - Shoots multple laser upward and showers the ground with it. This attack is dangerous because she can't control and aim to desired target. *'Vendetta Crasher' (ヴェンデッタクラシャー Vendetta Kurashā) - Hits the ground with the other tip of her Vendetta Axe to create an earthquake for 5 seconds. SocialistGlodelaniamon Fascist Mode (Perfect) ソシアリツグロデラニアモン ファスキツモード According to Akihiro Akagi, this is SocialistGlodelaniamon's virus version because it removes the nutricious goods of communism and replaces with harmful chemical and poison from Fascism. All attacks are the same as the real SocialistGlodelaniamon but with different names and colours. Christine Alcantara and her friends struggles a desperate battle against Claudia Jones which angered her and she assumed Glodemon could digivolve further more and she force Glodemom to digivolve to her perfect form, but failed and the result is this. She is a cyborg type. Attacks *'Hitler Shot' (ヒトラーショト Hitorā Shoto) - Virus Version of Vendetta Shot, but with black laser instead. *'Third Reich Rampage' (タールドレークラムページ Tārudo Rēku Ramupēji) - Virus Version of Soviet Rampage, but with black laser instead. *'Hitler Crasher' (ヒトラークラシャー Hitorā Kurashā) - Virus Version of Vendetta Crasher. MarxistGlodelaniamon (Ultimate) マクシツグロデラニアモン This is her ultimate level achieved by Glodemon thanks to Karen Hanamura's motivation and brave heart. She achieved this form during their battle against one of Edgar Cruz's general, Yasmin. But with their strong desire to save Earth, this lead to her to achieve a higher form, Burst Mode. She is a Royal Cyborg type. Attacks *'Stalin's Anger' (セタリンスエンガー Setarinsu Engā) - Shoots laser from her Hammer and sickle mark. *'Marx Speed' (マークシスピード Mākushi Supīdo) - Moves in a speed of sound, useful defence againsf raiding attacks. *'Soviet Judgement' (ソヴィエトジャジュメンター Sovieto Jajumentā) - Summons a giant sphere of fire and throw it towards the opponent. *'Soviet GlodeSword' (ソヴィエトグロデソード Sovieto Gurode Sodo) - This attack is exclusively in Digimon Adventure 04, although this is not an attack but her special weapon like SocialistGlodelaniamon has Vendetta Axe. MarxistGlodelaniamon Burst Mode (Ultimate) マクシツグロデラニアモン バーストモード This form is exclusively for Super Fairilu Z, this is her Burst Mode form created from Karen Hanamura's strong desire. This form firstly appeared during her battle against Yasmin. All of her attack are the same from her regular ultimate form but stronger and different colour. She is a Royal Cyborg type. Attacks *'Stalin's Wrath' (セタリンスラート Setarinsu Rāto) - Shoots laser from her hammer and sickle mark *'Marxist Fury' (マークシツフュリ Makushitsu Fyuri) - Summon a giant sphere of blue fire and throw it at opponent. *'Marx Speed' (マクシスピード Makushi Supīdo) - Same as MarxistGlodelaniamon's Marx Speed. Category:Digimon Category:Digimon Adventure 04 Category:Characters Category:Characters with Superpowers Category:Flying Characters Category:Super Fairilu Z Category:Genderless Category:Unofficial Digimon Characters Category:Child Digimon Category:Glodemon's Digivolution Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors